


At the Park

by Elli_Green95



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Congratulations you made it through the end of these tags 🥳, Dustin is an inquisitive peach, El is a angsty teen but cool, Erica is too mature for her own good, Gen, Many one shots, Max is so cool you need sunglasses to look at her, Mike and Lucas are lovestruck angsty teens, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin is flirty, Steve and Robin are Hawkins parents of the year, Steve is worried, Will is just trying to survive, but you already knew that lol, honestly this is really cringy, only the good lord knows that!, parenting, that’s right he’s a peach, they are not together, this may flop but hey that’s ok 👍, what a sweet boi, will it ever end?, you can tell I love Dustin already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95
Summary: What happens when two besties and their seven kids go to the park? Many MANY thingsA fic that’s based of a conversation I had with my best friend a couple days ago





	1. Welcome to the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Stranger Fans! This is my first ST fic so I’m excited. Warning this most likely will be cringy. It will be a bunch of one shots in the form of incorrect quotes and not a regular story form. I will try to update weekly but with school no promises! Anyways enjoy 💜

*everyone arrives at the park* 

Steve: ok guys some rul- *sees the kids already running around like the Mind Flayer in the heat*

Steve: Well at least Robin is h- *Robin is on the ground with random kids*

Robin- so you see kids don’t do drugs because if you do the Russians will just become angrier

*the kids on the ground are looking confused and scared while Steve drags Robin away*

Steve- What was that?

Robin- I was just trying to give some helpful advice for when the children get kidnapped

Steve: When???? 

Robin- I mean did YOU plan to get kidnapped?

Steve- .....no

Robin- exactly Stevie *sees Will’s sandcastle being kicked down by a big kid*

Robin- OH NO NOT TODAY CHILD CREATURE NOT TODAY


	2. Castle Byers

Bully: hahaha this is the wimpiest castle I’ve ever seen

Will: St-stop it. Leave me alone!

Bully: what if I don’t huh? What are you gonna do about it Byers?

Robin: oh I’ll tell you what he’s gonna do about it.

Bully: *staring to freak out* uh-uh 

Robin- If you don’t use your child like hands to rebuild my son’s magnificent castle more majestic that it was before-no offensive Will

Will: oh you’re good Robin:D

Robin: -I will make sure your next playground experience horrible and cold just like the upsidown

Bully: *is confusion* what-

Robin: you heard what I said punk now rebuild this boy’s sandcastle

*a few moments later after Robin feeds Will cookie dough ice cream*

Robin: Well that looks good kid. Now scram before I call your mom over here even though she is really hot.

Will: thanks Robin, I can’t wait to show Mike my sandcastle!

Robin: that’s nice. Now carry on my sweet baby angel <3

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this weeks chapter is here and full of sympathy for sweet baby William. What a little cutie pie. I hope y’all liked this one. Stick around for next week! See you guys later ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was....
> 
> I hope you guys liked it ok and didn’t think it was too bad. Well see you next time to find out what will happen to our sweet baby angel and his sandcastle. Bye and have a blessed day 💛


End file.
